<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blind Date by Orangesnakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041780">The Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangesnakes/pseuds/Orangesnakes'>Orangesnakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kellogs Cereal, self insert - Fandom, tony the tiger - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Day, Blind Date, Bonfire, Cereal, Cereal mascots, Hooking up, Other, Self Insert, Tinder, entrepreneur, ghosting, idk man, kellogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangesnakes/pseuds/Orangesnakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you go on a blind date with your friend's friend it's very underwhelmnig</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>tony the tiger X y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+friend+Edna">To my friend Edna</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Thursday night and you’re on Tinder. You’re looking for the person to spend tomorrow night with. You couldn’t go out alone again, all your friends were dating someone. You strike out with all the people in your dms. None of them are free for tomorrow.<br/>
You look over to your friend Jessica with a frown. “What's wrong frowny face?” Jessica asks you. “I can’t find anyone to go out with tomorrow night and I can’t go out alone again it’s so embarrassing. Out of all our friends I’m the only one who’s single”. Jessica jokingly punches your arm, “I know just the guy for you y/n”. She grabs her phone and sends you a number. “This is the hottest guy I know, and I think you’ll really like tony he’s just your type. He’s super buff and wears a lot of stripes”. She clearly know how hot I find stripes. You give her an intrigued look, “does he, does he like cereal a lot too?” Jessica laughs, “y/n, if he didn’t like cereal I would not have told you about him”. You smile and pick up your phone to text him.<br/>
Y/n: hey! I’m y/n jessica gave me your number she thinks we’d get along. You free tomorrow to join us at the bonfire?<br/>
Tony: hey<br/>
Tony: im free ill see u there Tony: pick u up @ 8?<br/>
Y/n: I’ll see you then<br/>
Friday night arrives and you don’t know what to wear. Surrounded by piles of beach attire you call Jessica for advice. “I have nothing to wear,” you complain, “all I have are last seasons clothes this is the beginning of a nee season, a new me, I have to look the part!” You look out your window to see Jessica pulling up outside. “I knew i sensed a fashion emergency,” she exclaimed, “don’t worry y/n I bought just the outfit for the occasion”. Jessica walks up to your door holding a hanger upon which hung the most beautiful item of clothing you had seen that week. It was couture flannel. The lines created a symphony for your eyes, and the buttons, ooooh the buttons they were such a wonderful shade of brown the complimented the blue of the fabric oh so well. “Now that this emergency has concluded it’s time for me to go get ready” Jessica says as she hands you the shirt. “You’re a lifesaver Jess,” you sigh as you pull the flannel over your arms. It was almost 8 and Tony would be there any minute.<br/>
Just as Jessica pulled away, Tony pulled up in his beat up 2005 Ford Explorer. Without looking up to see you standing on your porch, he texts you just the word “here” and then honks his horn. You walk over to the car and climb in. The first thing you notice are his rippling biceps. You can tell that he eats a balanced breakfast just by looking at him. “Sup y/n” he says, doing a little nod with his head. Without waiting for an answer, he pulls away from your house and starts heading for the beach.<br/>
You arrive at the beach, and Tony hops out the car and starts walking towards the fire. You have to hop out and quickly catch him up. He walks so energetically. Jessica runs up and gives you a hug hello, before walking back off again to hang out with her boyfriend. “So,” you say,<br/>
turning towards Tony, “I hear you like cereal just as much as I do. I've never met another cereal fanatic”. Tony chuckles, “I love cereal, its the best! I’ve actually been working on my own brand, it’ll be the next big thing.” He spends the next hour talking in circles and over explaining his idea for sugar covered corn flakes. All you can do is nod smiling because it’s been a while and you really just want to get railed by a buff man wearing stripes. His love for cereal was just a bonus at this point, but a sexy one at that.<br/>
The bonfire draws to a close, “wanna head back to my place y/n?” You oblige as you step back into his well worn car.<br/>
The ride back to his place was awkward, you’d run out of conversation topics as you’d exhausted cereal at the gathering. You finally pulled into his drive and walked into his house. It’s not the cleanest, but you’ve seen worse. You sit on his couch and he starts you makeout. He pulls your shirt off and you lay backwards, pulling him on top of you. All you can feel on your back is the pesky, pokey itch that is only caused by loose cereal crumbs left from eating dry cereal. He starts kissing your neck, and you look over to see blue and orange cereal boxes covered in his face that read “frosted flakes”.<br/>
The next morning you wake up on Tony’s couch to a text from Jessica. Jessica: so, what’s the verdict on tony? Isn’t he great?<br/>
Y/n: he’s ok, don’t think I’ll be seeing him again<br/>
Jessica: aw thats to bad, any reasons why?<br/>
Y/n: well to start he screams “theyre grrrrreat” when he finishes and i think that's the tagline for his cereal brand<br/>
Jessica: yikes<br/>
Y/n: yeah I think I’m just gonna ghost him<br/>
There was no need to ghost him, because he was already planning on ghosting you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>